The Okama Way!
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Ranma was confused, who is this Naruto guy and why does everybody like him so much?. Ranma has faced many things and dangers alike. He had seen many fighting styles but what will happen when he will finally meet his match. Presenting Naruto Uzumaki Okama waay!.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ranma including the One Piece aspects. All credit including the cover image goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

 **Naruto has Bon Clay's Abilities.**

 **Prologue**

"Nabiki wait! I'll go with you!"

Surprised by the shout Nabiki Tendo turned around to see her younger sister rushing towards her. They were both wearing their uniforms since they were already heading to school. Reaching her sister, Akane perked up and brought her bag right next to her.

She had a smile on her face "I'm ready" Akane smiled as she passed by Nabiki but stopped in confusion when her sister stepped in her path. Nabiki sighed as she sent a raised eyebrow at her sister. Did Akane actually forget that they have a guest in the house that needs directions to get to the school?.

Akane was still all smiles.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nabiki placed a hand on her hip and nodded toward her left side. Looking off at the side the smile on Akane's face instantly left which was then replaced with a scowl at seeing the perverted boy that tricked her into thinking that he was a girl.

"Ranma is your _Fiancé_ ,Remember" Nabiki stretched before taking a slow pace out of the dojo's door "You should walk him to school".

Akane watched as her sister left then sighed as she turned back to Ranma who was staring at her with annoyance "What do you want flat chest?" The pig tailed boy asked with cross arms and a narrowed gaze.

Akane's eyes twitched "Why that no good… " She slowly walked up to him before raising her fist but before she brought it down onto the poor fool, a beautiful white swan has descended from the air and landed right in front of them. Ranma watched curiously as Akane's angry face became a smile. Looking at the smile he thought "Wow.. I guess she is cute" he shook his head as his supposed fiancé started walking slowly over to the swan.

"Hello Hinata" Akane knelt down and greeted the beautiful female bird as it then wrapped her wings around her as if giving her a big hug.

Akane giggled and accepted the hug from her friends trusted companion, Hinata the swan then turned to the side to reveal that she was carrying a small note. Noticing the note Akane petted the bird lovingly before laying a kiss on top of her head "Thank you for sending me this letter" after taking the letter she waved goodbye as the swan started flying away from her.

The young Tendo then opened the letter before reading its contents, her eyes went flying through the words before to Ranma's sudden surprise she squealed loudly into the air.

Akane ran towards the kitchen of the household with an exited face on "DAD!" She slammed opened the door not even caring if her father jumped up in surprise on the ground.

Soun was just having a lovely chat with his old pal Genma when suddenly he heard the door to the kitchen blast opened. He and Genma blinked at the same time then slowly they turned to see Akane with a gigantic yet excited smile on her face.

Soun and Genma glanced at each other with nervous looks, the last time Akane had a big smile like that on was when she literally beaten up all the male fighters who came into the dojo to destroy the place.

It was not a pretty sight.

"So… what's going on my daughter?" Soun finally asked, facing his daughter as he laid a hand upon his chin.

Akane stayed quiet as she just handed her father the note. Soun stared oddly at the note "What could possibly be in here that would make Akane so happy?" he muttered loud enough for his pal to hear. Genma shrugged as he scooted up next to his friend and glanced at the note as he and Sound then read quietly.

Ranma who followed Akane into the kitchen gaped when he saw a smile on Pops. This wasn't a smile of cunningness but it was a smile that he had saw on the other parents in the block, it was a smile that a parent would give when speaking to their beloved child.

He watched as his fiancés father and his dad scanned their eyes over the letter. Their smiles just becoming bigger and bigger by the second. After finishing it Soun placed the note down with a large smile "Well I will be, Genma my old pal, it seems that Naruto is coming over to visit later on" he said out loud.

Ranma raised an eyebrow "Na..ruto?" He mouthed but then he snorted.

"Who would name a child fishcake" He began snickering as he imagined a guy being called fish cake, however because of him saying this out loud, the occupants of the room faced him.

"He must be weak" He said with a tad bit of arrogance since someone with a name like that would definitely be weak like a girl.

Akane seethed at Ranma for his comment.

Soun looked quite angry too.

Genma frowned at Ranma "Boy! Your showing disrespect right there again" He glared as Ranma finally noticed the looks he was receiving around him.

"What?" He asked before Kasumi came into the room, walking slowly into the room she held up a plate of ice tea.

When Kasumi went in she was expecting to just see her father and mister Genma but to her surprise Akane and Ranma were still there. She noticed everyone giving Ranma some sort of stink eye but her concerns were for her sister Akane who was gritting her teeth and staring at Ranma with hate.

Akane's fist shook as they were begging just to be embedded into the perverted Jerks face but she calmed down a bit when noticing her big sister there.

"Oh my.. " Kasumi lightly said, walking towards the table and placing the tray down "What's wrong everybody?" Her kind yet worried voice had broken everybody out of their stupor.

Luckily however Soun started speaking "Sorry Kasumi" He gave her a soft look before closing his eyes with a frown as he pointed in Ranma's direction.

"It's just that our new guest was making fun of Naruto's name and calling him _weak_ " He said.

Ranma looked confused in his spot "It's kind of a stupid name for a guy" He said with crossed arms, leaning against the doorway.

Seriously who would name their child after a fish cake?.

Kasumi didn't know but something inside her snapped, her kind smile immediately turning into a scowl as she slowly made her way toward Ranma.

"Oh boy" Akane muttered with a worried look when she saw Kasumi bringing her hand up in the air before bringing it down.

The sound of her slap echoed in the room.

Ranma stunned by the slap almost fell from the doorway, he slowly stood up and brought his hand towards his cheek, a burning sensation rung through his muscles. "What was that fo-" He snapped his head toward the oldest Tendo daughter with a glare but instantly shrinked back when he saw a dark look on Kasumi's face.

Kasumi shook in rage for a second before calming down slightly. Her scowl morphed into a frown "Ranma, I know you are new here but please do not.. " She then leaned forward making sure her gaze was straight into the scared boys eyes "… make fun of Naruto's name please".

The others watched Kasumi stare at Ranma for quite a bit before turning away, she walked out of the room to attend to her duties around the house.

"Jeez.. " Ranma lightly rubbed his face "What's her problem?"

Akane huffed before looking outside, they should probably get to school before they become late.

She smiled lightly "Naruto" She whispered softly, she can't wait to meet her old friend again.

[Just Right outside Nerima]

Hinata flew over the skies as she twirled in the air, the air around this place was strange but it was quite nice actually.

"Okama Way!"

Hinata stared down before diving toward the figure dancing across the ground and trees, she turned her body up right before flapping down to make sure she landed on the strangers shoulders.

Upon her landing the figure looked up at her and smiled.

"Did they get my text of friendship!" He yelled out as his makeup seemed to enhance his image but stopped as Hinata moved her wing to cover his mouth.

She nodded in a wincing position but she looked all too happy right now to care if her owner speaks loud. The figure who she was perched on was a blond male with blue glittering eyes along with three whisker marks that were adorned on both sides of his cheeks. He was wearing flamboyant ballet clothes which consists of a blue shirt that had a pink cloak over it. The cloak had the Kanji on the back that says 'Okama Maelstrom Queen' on it.

He also wore blue shorts that just showed off his shaved and shiny legs. As the male tapped his ballet shoes he seemed to skip in the direction of Nerima even faster.

He just couldn't wait to see his Nakama again!.

 **Prologue End**

 **Review and have a Nice Day!**

 **OKAMA WAAAY!.**


End file.
